Homework and Flirting
by Pyra-Chan
Summary: Izumi is helping Takuya with homework, because he invited her over. But that's not the real reason he wanted her to come. He had a question to ask her. So after an argument, will he get his chance?


Pyra-Chan: For some reason, my minds been think up ideas like crazy this week

Pyra-Chan: For some reason, my minds been think up ideas like crazy this week. I'm sooo happy about that. Anyway, I've never, ever written a one-shot so I'm attempting to right now. It's a Takumi one shot so there will be fluffiness, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Pyra does not own Digimon Frontier, though she wishes she did.

IT all belongs to Toei Animation, or whoever created it.

**Homework and Flirting**

"No, Takuya, you carry over the 'x'," An irritated voice said to the male sitting next to her.

Takuya looked to blonde female and sighed in frustration, "I'm sorry, but this is hard, Izumi." He said as he laid his head on the table. The blonde girl gave a sigh of her own as she laid back on her chair, "I know, I know." She responded softly.

Her sea green eyes looked to the boy, thinking of a way to make it easier for him to learn what they were doing.

Izumi was sixteen years old, it was September, about a month after Takuya birthday, and about a month and a half since summer vacation finished. Izumi was different in appearance since her last trip, cutting her long blonde hair to her shoulders; she still had her pale complexion and stubborn personality.

"I give up!" She heard Takuya say, though it was muffled since his head had his head buried in his arms, as if trying to sleep or something like that. Takuya had grown, he was taller than her, and if she had to say so, he was rather hot. Though she wouldn't admit this to him. They were best friends, and he was her secret crush. To bad she didn't know that the goggle-head returned these feelings for her.

"You can't give up."

"Why not?"

"Do you want to go the rest of your life not knowing how to do mathematics?"

"No, but I'm not going to use this, Izumi," Takuya said sternly as he stood up, from his seated position. Izumi eyed him, with a glaring intensity. She watched as he found his soccer ball and started playing with it, kicking it up and down.

"Sit your butt down on this chair right now, Takuya, unless you want me to leave?"

The brunette stopped playing with the ball letting it fall to the floor. He looked over the girl's face to see if she was serious. He didn't want her to leave, the only reason he asked her to help him was so he could spend time with her.

"Fine…" He grumbled as he sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kami-sama, you are so immature, Takuya!" The blonde said to him watching his actions.

"If I'm so immature, then why are you here?" He asked raising an eye brow as he looked at her. The girl rolled her eyes. "Because you asked me to come to help you," She said slowly, trying to calm down as she tapped the table with the pencil in her hand.

After this little confrontation, the next hour or so went by very quietly, with only the sound of Izumi explaining things filling the room.

"Izumi?"

"Hm?"

Takuya watched the blonde look up at him, wondering what was wrong. "I really didn't invite you here to help me with homework…" He said to her trailing off lightly.

"Oh? Then why did you tell me to come over?" She raised an eyebrow questioning the boy.

The brown eyed boy fiddled with his fingers as he looked from the table to Izumi. "The reason is. Because I wanted to spend time with you," He said slowly, now looking away from her.

Izumi smiled brightly hearing what Takuya said, "The why did you just say that in the first place?" She closed her book as she noticed how nervous he was becoming, but why would he be like that?

"Well, there's also something else…" Izumi nodded, motioning for him to continue, "I wanted to… I wanted to ask you out on a date, just the two of us." He stuttered at first but the continued and spoke rather quickly.

This left the blonde surprised, "Really?" She asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah…"

"I'd love to go with you, Takuya-kun."

"Yeah?" He questioned with wondered as the girl giggled lightly.

"Yeah." She replied, edging closer to his seat, he was doing the same.

"Yeah?" Takuya still seemed shocked that she had expected.

Izumi laughed light, "Yeah…" She said slowly, as she was now less then an inch away from Takuya face.

"Great…" Takuya trailed off as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, both blushing. Izumi stood up and picked up her things, "Where are you going?" The blonde turned to look at him, cheeks still red. "We're going out right?" The boy nodded to her, "I have to go and get ready!" With that the blonde darted out of the house, leaving Takuya with a soft expression on his face.


End file.
